


12.7589 Lightyears Away

by GaHoolianGirl, strangesaturday



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: (Depending on who you ask lol), (They talk about it a lil and recommend some to each other), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Data Has Android Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Just barely- Data gets his dream program earlier, Letters, Literature, M/M, Minor Injuries, So he has it while the O'Briens are still on the Enterprise, Sweet, Well voices messages you guys read in letter format, and we love him for it, as usual, data finds it within his programming to be a bit of a shady bitch, geordi is excited for hotel breakfast, it almost makes sharing a hotel room with sleep-deprived miles o'brien worthwhile, the boys are verbalizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangesaturday/pseuds/strangesaturday
Summary: Geordi, across many cultures, it is customary for lovers to exchange recorded communications while in each other’s absence.You’re suggesting we send each other subspace video messages while I’m at the conference this week?That is correct. Is this suggestion amenable to you?Absolutely. I’ll take any chance I can get to see your face.Was that meant as a flirtatious remark?Yes, Data.We (GaHoolianGirl and strangesaturday) decided to try and experiment with the collaboration formula- we wrote messages from the respective perspectives of Data and Geordi sending them to each other, sharing them only once they were done just like our boys would have.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge, Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien
Comments: 36
Kudos: 53





	1. 46058.3

Hey, Data! Here I am, reporting to you planetside. It’s about 2200 hours local time so I imagine you’re wrapping up the night watch report right about now. Miles stepped out to take a walk around the city center before bed, so I’m just sitting down to, uh, record a quick message for you. Thrilling start, right?

Yeah. Let’s see… the shuttle ride went without incident. Miles fell asleep almost as soon as the cargo bay doors shut; I guess having a two-year-old will do that to you. Fine with me, I kind of appreciated having some time alone. Caught up on some reports… oh, I finally started  _ The Murder at the Vicarage _ , so you can stop hounding me about it. I’ll be honest, I’m not sure it’s my style. Outside of playing Sherlock with you, I’m not wildly into mysteries, you understand, but— I’ll muscle through another chapter, just for you. I will say that so far, this Colonel Protheroe guy seems like a complete schmuck.

We touched down around 1600 hours, had a little time to wander the campus. Oh! Miles took an incredible photo of the lecture hall which I will send to you riiight... now. It’s stunning, just this, this massive, imposing, sort of brutalist structure. Reminds me of— god, some architect the Captain was all worked up about, you remember? When he came back from leave on Pi Coronae VI, and we all had to sit through— I mean— _ were treated _ to holoprojections of all the old buildings he’d toured? You’ll know what I mean when you see it. Anyway, the lecture hall is more impressive than that. One of the docents told us its whole history, which I immediately forgot. They deserved a better audience than I could offer. They would have loved  _ you. _

Dr. Peleia gave the opening address. You’ll be glad to hear she  _ did _ acknowledge the mistake in her paper on photonic induction, though I’m not sure it was serious enough to bring up right at the beginning of a keynote presentation. I’d have couched it a little more, personally. Guess it’s good I was born Human, not Vulcan. I wasn’t planning on attending her second talk due to a pretty serious scheduling conflict— it’s at the exact same time as my appointment with the continental breakfast buffet— but she’s a  _ very  _ compelling speaker. D’you think she could be convinced to shift the itinerary? No? ...I guess there’ll be other opportunities for endless croissants.

After Peleia wrapped up, everyone trickled down to the reception. It was the usual warp nerd scene, you know how it is. We got our ears talked off by Dr. th'Zoarhi and I spent about an hour avoiding eye contact with a theoretical propulsion specialist whose sister I had a pretty terrible date with about a decade ago… think I spilled sangria on her lap. Then we caught a tram to the hotel, briefly thought we were gonna have to sleep on the sidewalk when we forgot our room was booked under Will’s name, not one of ours, and now… here we are. It’s nice, we’ve got a replicator and a pretty fantastic view of the bay. Miles claimed the bed by the window, which is fine. I’m trying to let him have his way this trip. He seems like he needs it.

Ah. I better get some sleep. It’s… it’s gonna be pretty strange going to bed alone. I’m not used to ending a day without you... not used to missing you, either. I guess what I mean to say is, I love you. A lot. But you already knew that.

...It will be nice not to have a cat walk across my face in the middle of the night, though. Give the old lady a pat for me, will you?

Good night, Data. Or rather, good morning. Don’t go on an away mission while I’m gone, if you can help it. If you do, maybe don’t tell me.

La Forge out.


	2. 46058.4

1800 hours aboard the Enterprise.

Greetings. Thank you for your message, Geordi. It is most pleasing to hear that your journey was without incident.

Due to an encounter with Dr. O’Brien in Ten Forward this morning, I have noted that there is a discrepancy in your report of Chief O’Brien’s initial behavior and what she was told by her husband. She had informed me that he was “catching up on his reading” just as you did during the shuttle trip. I do not believe I should inform her of this, but input from yourself on the matter would be appreciated. I am still unable to calculate when dishonesty is acceptable with results I find satisfying.

In addition, she has requested I ask you to relay a message to Chief O’Brien: _Me and Molly miss you, and have a million kisses waiting for when you get back,_ as insurance for the chance he is unable to listen to her own communications for any reason. That seems a suspiciously high number, but I will not pry into their personal lives.

You do not need to continue _The Murder at the Vicarage_ if you are dissastified with your reading experience. Your attempt is of itself is gratifying. My literature recommendations are often rejected- with delicacy- by everyone other than the Captain. I have come to understand my tastes are comparatively eclectic and archaic to most. I suggested Agatha Christie due to the fact I believed she possessed more general appeal, as for many decades she was the best selling author on Earth. It is entirely likely I have erred in using the metrics of the past. If you would like to recommend a book for me to read as well, please feel free to do so. I will endeavor to refrain from surmising the entire plot after the first chapter to avoid the incident from last time.

I have examined the attached picture you have sent, and would agree that it is reminiscent of Greffest Za’hiel Sharia’s architectural style. I would not find it necessary to worry about the worthiness of yourself as an audience, as well. The Captain has informed me that when speaking of something one cares deeply about, it is more important to be heard than anything else- that the act of listening is enough even if you are unable to retain any of the given information. At the time I found the sentiment confusing, as is not the purpose of communication to relay information you believe the other party should know?

However, after revisiting and reexamining the statement in light of our romantic engagement, I am better able to understand what he had meant.

Regarding Dr. Peleia, I disagree that correcting that error was not of the utmost importance. It recontextualizes much of the study, and is integral to her credibility on the subject matter in the Vulcan scientific community. She was pleased when I sent her a message pointing it out, and asked me if I would be willing to discuss and go over her next paper with her... and if we could communicate in a less formal capacity as well, as... friends. It was not said as such as she is Vulcan, but I find that an apt way to paraphrase the offer. I agreed, as I find her a fascinating conversation partner. I am certain I will hear about the conference from her point of view as well, but unfortunately I will be unable to divulge that information to you. The same confidentiality will be extended to yourself.

As for the issue with the hotel, I shall bring it up to the Commander and the Captain, as you are not the first to report such an issue occurring. I believe it would be prudent to have more input from the attending parties in their own accommodations. 

Dr. O’Brien also seems exhausted from the general stress that follows being a parent to a young child, so I have offered myself as a babysitter. She seemed grateful. She then made a comment about it being “practice” of some sort for me, and refused to elaborate when I questioned her. It was most curious.

I also find myself missing you. You have become an integral part of my routine. I am able to function without your presence, but at significantly decreased efficiency. The crew have said they did not notice, as it has only been a single day, but 10 percent is a considerable amount. It will be satisfying when you return and I can perform optimally once more.

I shall do as you ask and pet Spot for you, though I doubt she will understand when I inform her. 

**[Message deleted]**

Apologies. I was giving you the details of the upcoming mission before reevaluating it under the parameters of your request to not inform you of it.

As there is approximately a 80 percent chance you will be listening to my messages before bed each time they are sent, good night. 

I _“love you bunches.”_

Counselor Troi suggested I say that. I doubt I will repeat it.

Lt. Commander Data out.


	3. 46058.5

La Forge to Data. The time is 0100 hours. Location: hotel balcony. Status: grinning like a fool having watched your message a second time. You’re very, very good-looking, has anyone ever told you that?

I might have been too hasty in my judgement of  _ Murder at the _ bla bla bla. I’m a good ways in now and currently the archaeologist and his assistant seem  _ pretty _ suspicious, though of course it could be a red herring. See? I know murder mystery terms. I liked the scene where everyone described how they’d kill Protheroe. As I said before: guy seems like a complete schmuck.

Because I am a man of my word,  _ not _ a schmuck, I won’t make you read any more Asimov or Heinlein. If you go to my quarters, on the shelf by my desk I have a hard copy of a story collection by Jorge Luis Borges. The particular one I’m thinking of is “The Circular Ruins.” It’s real short, you’ll probably finish it as quickly as it takes to turn the pages. I was a big Borges fan in my teens, I’m interested to hear your take on him.

Hmm. Come to think of it, the status report I gave earlier was… incomplete. I should add that I am, uh, slightly drunk. Before you scold me, I did  _ not  _ drink to excess— it’s just that when you spend enough time on a starship you forget just how little synthehol resembles the real thing. I’ll explain:

For the last talk of the day, I ended up sitting next to an Andorian who kept glancing at me from the corner of her eye. I figured she must have recognized me— I’ll have you know I’m not  _ entirely  _ unsung in my field. Turns out I was flattering myself, because afterward she pulled me aside and asked about the VISOR, of all things. Normally I don’t love being questioned about it, but she seemed to really know what she was talking about. Turns out her significant other is a medical student here at Staskinth, specializing in optical prostheses. She says the two of them are meeting friends downtown and I ought to come with them. I don’t know what possessed me to agree, but I did. And you know what? I had a good time. Sure, I felt a bit out of place among a bunch of college kids, but... it’s like I got a taste of the kind of night I never had at the academy, just a bunch of folks arguing the finer points of their areas of study, roving from bar to bar. I tapped out when they decided to go to an all-night laser Parrises squares parlor. I know my limits.

Oh, the Andorian’s med student partner was lovely! She’s Human, with a congenital optic nerve defect, like mine, but her parents opted for an experimental regenerative procedure. It was partially successful. She can see things as others see them, but her visual acuity is a lot lower than what the VISOR gives me. She said she often wonders how life would be different if they’d forgone the procedure, what it would be like to see the way I do… I told her I wonder the same thing.

Anyway, one late night out is enough for me. I’m beat. Say, you know the point of not telling me if you go on an away mission is so that I won’t worry unnecessarily? You sure have a flair for the ominous— nothing more reassuring than a redacted chunk at the end of a video log! Just be careful, okay? It’s hard enough getting any rest when my roommate keeps brogue-ing in his sleep, I don’t want to lie awake imagining coming home to a repeat of Diadem V.

Speaking of— Miles told Keiko he was hard at work on the ride over? What a guy. In my inexpert opinion, Data, you can let this one slide. I don’t know what compelled Miles to, uh, embellish the truth, but he does seem more relaxed than I’ve seen him in a  _ long  _ time. On a related note, I’m glad you’re spending some quality time with little Molly. If you wouldn’t mind passing a message along to her mother: Keiko, cool it with the “practice” talk. I’ve now seen firsthand what parenthood does to a person, and I’m not ready. Thanks.

It’s gotten pretty cold out here… guess it’s time to say good night. I love you oodles, Data. I love you tons. I love you, umm, eight hundred quadrillion bits. That’s right, a whole positronic brain’s worth. Deanna didn’t suggest those, I came up with them myself. Funny— they’re all completely true.

La Forge out.


	4. 46058.7

2000 hours aboard the Enterprise.

I apologize for the delay in my reply. I had intended to compose this message after alpha shift ended yesterday, but I was held back by complications during the last mission. The inhabitants of Inox Prime were rather interested in my internal construction, and there were difficulties in parting with them diplomatically after the Captain refused to allow them to disassemble me. In the end they resorted to violence, but were easily subdued when they realized we were in possession of greater firepower and numbers. 

Unfortunately, as the target of their attacks, I suffered minor damage. Thankfully I was easily able to repair the majority of it, though I still need to attend to the small tear on my cheek. I will require your assistance in ensuring there are no lasting impacts on my facial systems.

...I understand this will cause you worry. You do not need to return to the Enterprise prematurely. I am in working condition, and the Captain has arranged it so we refrain from any missions that require us to touch down on a planet until your return.

I am fine. 

I do hope the marking on my face has not made me less handsome in your estimation, however.

Please inform me if that was a satisfactory joke.

As for your night of recreation and alcohol consumption, I have knowledge enough of your behavior patterns to know it is highly unlikely that you would imbibe more than a safe amount, nor would you engage in behavior which would be classified as "embarrassing." It is gratifying to hear you had an enjoyable evening- I have noted that your stress levels were increasing as of late, and had planned to recommend you send in a bid for shore leave if the pattern continued. 

While no longer necessary, I do not find the idea of us still taking a shore leave unsatisfactory.

...I believe I am "feeling" jealousy at the idea of you partaking in such recreation with others when I have no logical reason to do so. My apologies.

Thank you for your advice regarding Dr. O'Brien. After much consideration, I have come to the conclusion that Chief O'Brien was most likely attempting to assure her that he was not as exhausted to the degree which he truly is. He does not wish to cause her worry.

A lesson you would like me to learn, I am certain.

Another joke. Please rate this one as well.

I will also relay your message to Dr. O'Brien at the next available opportunity. I have neglected to inform you that it was not the first instance of her making such a veiled suggestion about our hypothetical future offspring- however, I was unaware of that fact until you had clarified it for me and I was able to recontextualize her previous statements. Given that knowledge, it seems she is eager to have me participate in parenthood. There are many families and expecting parents aboard the Enterprise, so I continue to find her behavior most curious. I cannot find any reason why she specifically wishes for us to have a family.

I have read the short story you have recommended to me. I will discuss it in detail with you upon your return. Works of nonliteral storytelling are still a subject of intense study for me, and I believe "The Circular Ruins" will be a satisfactory addition to that pursuit. In addition, I found the usage of dreams in the piece to be of particular fascination. I will consider Borges work as I examine the results of my own in the future.

Related to that topic, I was aware that my dream program took and processed a portion of the information from my sensory readings while I "slept," but the high degree to which you influenced them had been enlightening.

Your return is highly anticipated, for that reason and many others I will refrain from listing at the moment.

I am unable to quantify my love for you in such terminology, but I can assure you that I love you to the utmost degree I am able.

Lt. Commander Data out.


	5. 46058.8

“Difficulties in parting diplomatically”? “Minor damage”?! Data, the mission report says you were hit with a type-3 phaser blast, you’re lucky your long-term memory wasn’t wiped! When you ran your self-diagnostic program did you make sure to compare the results with the back-up scan on the ship’s computer, not just your internal records? Because those could have been affected without you even realizing. What am I saying, of course you did— listen, do another sweep for me, will you? I know it’s not rational, but— and, and send me the results. Please.

I can’t believe the one time I—! God damn it. Just hang on for one— 

**[Recording paused]**

**[Recording resumed]**

Alright. Okay. It’s… almost 1700 hours. I’m supposed to be headed to a panel on warp alternatives, but… right now I need to talk to you. Or talk  _ at _ you. God, I’m getting sick of this. Sick of this damn delay, sick of being without you. It was kind of a nice change of pace at first, but now I find myself wondering all the time, what are you doing right now? What would you think of that last presenter’s methodology, and what follow-up questions would you have asked? What would you think of the  _ hasperat _ we had that made Miles sneeze? Would you appreciate the façade of that building, or is it too flashy for your taste? ...I’m starting to think I operate at significantly decreased efficiency in your absence, too. Maybe a lot more than 10 percent.

...I’m glad you’re okay. I’d say your jokes are... more like witticisms, really, but you get high marks for relevance and charm. You’ll have to forgive me for not laughing. We’ll check your facial sub-structures when I get back… and for the record, I don’t know what could possibly make me find you less handsome. Maybe if you were just a brain plugged into a bank of energy cells? Even then— I’ve seen inside your head, and it’s a pretty spectacular view.

Let’s see. What happened today  _ before  _ your message made my whole life flash before my eyes… Oh, I bumped into Dr. Peleia outside the lecture hall this morning. Imagine my surprise, Data, when she recognized me, and asked if I’d found her second presentation worth missing breakfast for. I’m sure I made a  _ great  _ first impression; I was so caught off guard I could barely stammer out a coherent response. She reminds me of my mother, you know, the type of person who can see right through you. Only, I don’t have to worry if my mom thinks I’m a dimwit. I thought you said you were going to keep our reports on the conference confidential?

...It  _ was  _ worth it, by the way. Have you had a chance to take a look at the notes I sent you?

What else… oh. Oh god, seems ridiculous to mention this now, but… I… I almost grabbed Miles's ass today. We had just finished lunch at this rooftop place, and we went to the balcony to look over the city, and I— I don't know, it was like muscle memory took over. I mean— it was a secluded area, if I had been with  _ you  _ it would have been the perfect moment to cop a feel! My hand kind of. Grazed his back pocket, just a little. But I caught it in time! I caught it, and he didn’t notice a thing. You know, no one tells you stuff like that happens when you get into a relationship, that your brain gets its wires crossed like that. At least when I called Will "babe" over the comms he had the decency to laugh it off and "babe" me right back. I'm not sure Miles would be so generous. It's rough out here without you, I'm getting desperate, looking for any port in a storm— at least, my dumb hand is.

I guess I have no choice but to stick it out another couple of days. Hey— if you were able to pull some strings and clear our schedules from the moment I get back until about, oh, this time next year, that would be stellar. I’m gonna need that much time holed up with you to recover from today. Here’s an idea— why don’t we quit the fleet altogether? Imagine— nothing but free time to paint and write and read,  _ significantly  _ lower risk of mortal imperilment. What do you say? Sound at all appealing to you?

Right. In the meantime… I should probably try to catch the end of that panel. Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge signing off, and reminding you from a dozen light-years away: I’m yours. Love you, Data.

...Please remember to send the diagnostic results.

La Forge out.


	6. 46058.9

1900 hours aboard the Enterprise.

Geordi, I apologize for having caused you concern due to failing to consider the severity of the situation from your perspective. As requested, I have attached the results of my two initial diagnostics, as well as Dr. Crusher’s report of the incident and the summary of the computer’s scans of my systems. Every necessary step was taken to ensure my functions are operating optimally. Upon your return, we may run through these processes again for your peace of mind.

I am... sorry. Very much so.

I will attempt to consider your viewpoint more thoroughly in the future. I do not wish to see you in such distress.

I am sorry.

Apologies for my overuse of apologies. I am uncertain of how to properly conduct myself in this situation. I appreciate you making this clear to me.

I miss you as well. 

My decrease in efficiency without you has risen to 15 percent. I find this worrying, and must consider methods of avoiding such a reaction for this situation in the future, but I am also pleased to realize that I react to this circumstance as any other human would. You continually elucidate such things for me, a fact I am grateful for. Your sensory input patterns are more than simply missed when absent, they are required for what define I as “happiness.” If it will help “soothe the sting” of our separation and you are truly curious as to my opinions on your experiences, I encourage you to relay them to me at a later date. You do not possess the same clarity of memory as myself, but I will do my utmost to inform you of my thoughts in as much detail as possible.

Thank you as well for your critique of my jokes. I will continue my study of humor. Your laughter is one of the most invigorating behavioral rewards I have encountered, so as such my motivation to do is quite high.

In regards to Dr. Peleia, I did not deliberately divulge any of your thoughts on the conference. However, I did unfortunately underestimate her ability to fill in the gaps of what I was telling her and what she herself knew. I can assure you she had no ill intent in this, as she demonstrated a vested interest in our relationship, within respectful boundaries of course. I believe she finds it fascinating. I will ask her to refrain from such an action in the future. She has informed me she has similar struggles to myself in communicating with others and understanding what is acceptable to do and say in such situations.

I did read what you have sent me. Your extrapolations on the future of Active Focus Stabilizers based off of her projections was quite intriguing. 

...I do not have a sufficient response to your stories regarding your failed attempts at intimacy with Chief O’Brien. I now comprehend more of what we discussed in our previous message about the idea of judiciously omitting information.

With that new understanding you have assisted me in obtaining, I have concluded I will not inform Dr. O’Brien.

In all likelihood a request for shore leave on such short notice will be denied, but I believe we would be able to obtain permission within the next two months. It would not be for an entire year, but we have accrued enough for exactly three weeks and four days. While it is too early for us to retire, when the time is appropriate I would be amenable to such circumstances.

Ah. You were speaking partially in jest. I see. My stance on our future has not changed, however.

You are always the variable which never changes in my calculations regarding the future.

I love you.

...very much.

Lt. Commander Data out.


	7. 46059.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need a key for following who is saying what, check out the bottom A/N!

0900 hours aboard the Enterprise.

Lt. Commander La Forge coming to you from the comfort of my own quarters, where, undisturbed by Irish mumbling, I enjoyed my first good night’s sleep in several days. I’m sure you miss me already. Not to worry, I left _Murder at the Vicarage_ under your pillow to keep you company.

**I find it to be an engaging story, if you do choose to read it.**

Thanks, Data. Sure beats technical manuals, anyway. Listen, Miles, in all sincerity— I’m sorry to dip out on you.

**I apologize as well. In order to repay you for your time, I have cleared my decision to extend the duration of your next shore leave with the Captain. We will attempt to ensure this is not a repeat occurrence.**

I make no such promises. I might not ever go to one of these things again.

**Geordi. You are chief engineer of the Federation flagship. You will be asked to attend again, despite your early departure. According to Commander Riker, the organizers of the conference responded to your behavior with some measure of... amusement.**

They did? What’s so funny about needing to respond to a family emergency?

**You cited a “family emergency” as the reason for why you chose to leave? That was not the case, Geordi. None of your family members were in distress.**

You were in distress!

**I was not.**

...Okay. _I_ was in distress. I’d appreciate it if you glossed over the guilt trip and went straight to being happy I’m home.

**My pleasure at your return was never in doubt. It is your method in doing so which I find questionable. However, it would be prudent to discuss this at a later date, as there is a high probability Chief O’Brien is disinterested in our argument.**

Oh, Miles! Almost forgot about you. Anyway, I’ll read the transcripts of the lectures I’m missing. And if you sent me a copy of your notes I’d be much obliged. 

_Miles!_

**Ah, Dr. O’Brien.**

_Thanks for letting me in on this, Data. I know you were trying to make sure I didn’t worry in all your transmissions, Miles, but I didn’t buy it for a second. You know you can’t fool me!_

Uh, hey, Keiko. Good to see you. Do you want to, um, pull up a chair?

_Oh, hello Geordi. I think I will- Molly, leave Spot alone!_

**_Kitty cat!_ **

**I will attend to the matter. One moment. Spot, please do not scratch Molly. Thank you.**

_**Bye bye kitty.** _

_Thank you, Data._

One day I’m gonna toss that cat into Cetacean Ops. The big tank.

_Geordi!_

**Please refrain from doing so.**

Kidding! I was only kidding. Miles, you knew I was kidding, right? Of course you did. Can’t wait to welcome you back to all this, Chief. 

**I look forward to your return.**

_See you soon, sweetie!_

_**Daddy!** _

La Forge out.

* * *

1900 hours local time.

Keiko— coming home.

O’Brien out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal Text - Geordi
> 
>  **Bolded Text** \- Data
> 
>  _Italicized Text_ \- Keiko
> 
>  ** _Italicized and Bolded Text_** \- Molly
> 
> * * *
> 
> The same as the other chapters GaHoolianGirl wrote Data, but also Keiko. strangesaturday wrote Geordi and the Miles portion.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Almost every awkward thing that happens to Geordi in this is an autobiographical. I've never gotten as close to sealing the deal with the wrong person's ass as he did, though, so. I'm not totally hopeless. Geordi definitely is. Thank you, GaHoolianGirl, for inviting me to do this, it was mega fun and I appreciate you! 💛
> 
> tumblr @ strangesaturday
> 
> * * *
> 
> GaHoolianGirl here! This was an idea I've had for years, and I'm so happy I finally got to do it! thanks strangesaturday for reading, and thank all you for reading! Let us know what you thought!


End file.
